


Five Dollars for the Jar

by apollo41



Series: The year was 2021... (ficlets collection) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Laura Hale, Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Derek's son is adorable, Derek's son name is Luke cause I'm obsessed with Star Wars, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Laura Hale Lives, blurry on who's part of Stiles pack, derek has a son, don't tell Stiles, no beta we die like poisoned nogitsunes, so is Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo41/pseuds/apollo41
Summary: Stiles is the Alpha of what's canonically known as the McCall pack. Derek, Laura, Peter and Derek's kid move back to Beacon Hills, but everytime they sense a threat, it vanishes before they can do anything about it. Hilarity ensues.
Relationships: Laura Hale/Lydia Martin (hinted), Stiles Stilinski/Derek Hale (hinted)
Series: The year was 2021... (ficlets collection) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129352
Comments: 7
Kudos: 157





	Five Dollars for the Jar

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thanks to [unofficial-spiderman](https://unofficial-spiderman.tumblr.com/) for the prompt.   
> If my grammar/vocabulary is wonky, blame the italian school system: it fails to teach proper consistent english to this day.

Laura’s brain was melting out of her ears. That must be what was happening, because despite how loud her brother was growling back at Alpha Stilinski, she could barely make out what the words coming out of his mouth actually meant. 

That night things hadn’t gone according to plan with what had become kind of a bi-monthly routine of expected chaos. 

Derek had warned her that morning he felt his feathers ruffle while doing his usual chores in town and they got ready to hunt down whatever was hiding in the preserve as soon as Luke was home from school. 

Peter had picked a scent of the monster of the week easily enough; they ran towards it for less then a couple of minutes before the coppery taste of blood was the only thing they could all smell in the air. Luke’s chance of completing the rite of passage of the first hunt robbed from him for the sixth time till they moved to Beacon Hills. 

Laura had to admit it: despite the weird composition of the Stilinski pack, they worked so fast and precisely, that sometimes Laura thought it suspicious. 

She’d wondered if they had a bunch of dangerous murderers hiding in the Alpha’s basement so they could let them escape just for the thrill of the hunt. It wasn’t that impossible either. Stiles was a deputy sheriff, after all. 

“So what? I should have trapped it and brought it to your house like a sacrificial lamb?”

Stiles Stilinski, Alpha extraordinaire - like he presented himself the first time they met - looked incredibly young with his casual jeans and layered shirts. 

Despite his arms flailing around to the rhythm of his words, his back was straight and his stance solid, giving off a reassuring Alpha presence. 

Technically he could be considered a rival, as was normal for two packs living in the same space. But they had struck an alliance, mainly because the area where they lived used to belong to the Hale Pack before they moved. 

With the way Derek liked to push Stiles’ buttons, Laura often wondered if they would end up having to move back to Jamestown. That would suck ass. She didn’t want to have to camp to have a fucking decent run during the full moon. 

And despite how nice the town could be for humans, it was boring as fuck for werewolves. 

“You think you are so smart, don’t you? You don’t know everything, Stiles. You prove it by constantly meddling with our people’s traditions!” Derek rebuked, well aware that he was exaggerating but doing it nonetheless. 

Little Luke had been excited at the idea of being face to face with something dangerous, but in the most innocent way possible, just like any kid dreams one day of going to the moon or eating cake till they puked. 

If she was being honest, she was actually happy she didn’t have to help him learn how he was to slash something's throat to kill it. 

She enjoyed Luke as innocent as he was. It was so fun to look at him leaping around on all fours, not a care in the world judging by his huge smile. 

Much weirder was how Scott, one of Stiles’ betas, joined her nephew’s example, the two of them basically circling every person in the small clearing, crunchy leaves flying all over the place. 

Peter, leaning on a tree a couple of steps away from the two betas circuit of madness, stared at Scott’s crouching form judgingly. 

Her uncle’s mouth was twisted in a smug grin he wasn’t even bothering to hide, too busy being disgusted by the childish behavior of Alpha’s Stilinski’s second. 

She knew Peter was still paying attention to the bickering between Derek and Stiles. He would have left as soon as the fun part was robben from under his nose otherwise. 

Somehow, he was instead invested in the ongoing situation. Laura wasn’t sure she wanted to know what he was planning, but for her brother’s sake, she hoped it was nothing too bad.

“I don’t see the point! Your son is barely seven years old! He’s gonna have trauma because of...” 

Derek’s highbrows scrunched and his lips got thinner, showing a little too much of his sharp teeth while his eyes shined blue. He honestly looked two second away from wolfing out and clawing Stiles’ face off. 

“Are you calling me a bad father? Do you really think I don’t know what I’m doing?” 

Stiles took a step back, a slight blush blooming on his cheeks and his lips twisting almost like he’d just tasted a piece of lemon. 

He shrugged it off with a scoff, but he also crossed his arms to his chest, something she saw him do only when he was well aware that he’d unwittingly stepped on metaphorical shit. 

“What? No, that’s not what…”

“Good! Cause Luke is  _ MY _ son, and _ I  _ decide what’s best for him!” 

Laura closed her eyes, her temples pulsing with a growing headache. This was gonna take at least forty more minutes to die down. And it would probably do so only if either her or someone from Stilinski’s pack, dragged away one of the two. 

The lithe figure with strawberry blonde hair walked towards Laura till she was close enough that it would be easy to brush her shoulder with her own. The sweet and expensive perfume making was making Laura’s nose itch, but she was aware that she’d chosen such a strong scent to try and cover for the subtle smell of decay that lingered on the Banshee’s skin. 

“The pack has been running a bet since they first met. Wanna join?” 

Lydia was quiet enough that neither of the two bickering paid them any attention. 

“What? Are you all wondering who’s gonna tear out the other’s throat with their teeth first?” 

Lydia laughed at her deadpan. Not even Laura knew if she was joking at this point.

Stiles did misstep on one many delicate subjects. Her brother hated to be perceived as weak. 

As much as he worried about Luke, Derek had been his best self after his son was born. Not the same as before the fire, but much happier. 

“Let’s just say it’s more the ‘ _ when are they gonna bone their differences away _ ’ kind of bet.”

The sudden and unexpected mental image created by those words made her stomach protest in disgust. “Ew.”

She still enjoyed the second chuckle of the night she’d managed to get out of Lydia just by being herself. Laura knew the Banshee found her interesting, but she also had no clue if she was reading too much or too little into it. 

Damn, she didn’t even know if Lydia was into girls. She should stop that line of thinking. It was a very bad idea. 

Laura looked around, trying to focus back on matters at hand. Her eyes fell on Peter, once again faking like he wasn’t paying attention to Derek and Stiles, too busy being disgusted with Scott. 

“Peter already bet on it, didn’t he?” 

When she turned toward Lydia, her pink lips were distended on a subtle smile, eyes shining even in the darkness of the early hours of night. 

“He’s the one who started the betting, actually.”

“That explains so much…” Laura massaged her temple for just a couple of seconds, before releasing some tension with her next exhale. “Fuck!”

“Five dollars for the jar!” exclaimed Luke, not even bothering to stop from his leaping. 

She wasn’t surprised though. It was almost instinct to call out people for saying bad words by now. Derek taught him well at least that. Laura was still waiting for puberty to hit Luke; he was gonna have such a potty mouth, she can already see it in her nephew’s future. 

“Wait, what? Who cursed?” 

Derek had interrupted his bickering with Stiles to look around them all, almost offended he’d missed who’d done it and not getting to join in calling out the culprit. 

After a couple of moments of silence and of hard stares from Derek, Stiles sighed. “Are you gonna blame me for that too?” 

“I just might. You are the one who curses all the time, deputy.” 

This time Alpha Stilinski brought a hand to his chest in a way too dramatic fashion. “How dare you? I have so many ways to express myself without cursing! Flipping murder of crows is a recent fave!” 

At those words Luke stopped, turning his head towards Derek, his eyes filled with wonder. “Can I use that, dad?” 

Derek gaped at Stiles for a second, probably both impressed and appalled at how Alpha Stilinski managed to show off while still making something pretty normal sound as a full on curse. “No, Luke, you can’t!” 

Her nephew leaped towards Alpha Stilinski, a bunch of leaves ending up on both Derek and Stiles’ shoes. 

Laura wandered when they even got so close. She hadn’t even noticed. 

Finally at his destination, Luke stood up, his back straight and a hand palm up in Stiles direction, eyes filled with expectation to receive what was due. 

“Five dollars for the jar!” he prompted once they money weren’t in his hands fast enough. 

Stiles eyes switched back and forth from Luke to Derek. When her brother embraced his kids’ shoulder and just kept giving a judging stare towards him, Stiles finally broke his own silence. 

“I already gave 75 dollars to that jar! What are you even gonna do with the money?” 

“They are for school stuff,” Luke answered with a shrug, his hand still extended in wait. 

“Wait, I’m paying for the kids college fund?” Stiles scoffed again. “Derek, I absolutely have decision power over his education! He’s not gonna have his first kill before his first make out session!” 

Just as the bickering had stopped, it started all over again. 

The tension between Derek and Alpha Stilinski was back up. They were leaning towards each other, yet despite how lively their discussion was, the very distinctive heavy smell of rage was missing. 

Both of them were coated with the embracing perfume of a cozy blanket in front of a burning fire during a snowstorm. It was warm and reassuring. And if under that heavy coat she could smell the sticky stench of possessiveness and attraction for the first time, it was probably because she’d been stubbornly ignoring it for the sake of sanity. 

They were fucking oblivious to it themselves, apparently. Laura scrunched her nose, wishing she was just as blissfully ignorant. 

“Anyone bet money it’s gonna happen with the next monster that you’re gonna destroy?” she asked, face hidden in her hands while she tried to rub away the horrifying image of her brother and Stiles banging out their differences. 

“About 800 dollars. Most of it from Peter.” 

“Should have guessed it, his lucky number is seven.” Laura mumbled more to herself. “I’ll put a thousand on the time after that.” 

Right beside her, Lydia’s face opened in a smirk that was both terrifying and sexy as fuck. 

“Need any help to make sure they’ll be all alone for that particular night?”

For a moment Laura gaped at her. “How did you…?” 

Lydia’s smile got wider, teeth showing and looking just as scary as if they were maws. “Let’s just say I have my own money on that day too. I want to invest my wins on a Birkin.” 

It was barely a moment, before Laura laughed loud enough to scare even Peter. 

If their packs wouldn’t meld because of Derek, they sure as hell would when she found a way to marry that devil of a woman. 

**Author's Note:**

> Man, it's been a long time since I last wrote for this fandom. Hope it wasn't complete trash. As far as Stiles' pack goes, it was a conscious choise not to go into too many details. I watched up till season 4, then got tired of Scott in general and gave up on the show.  
> If anyone is interested, here's a link to my [tumblr](https://reallybadfeeling.tumblr.com/). Come give me prompts.  
> (PS: does my hate for writing dialogue show at all? I feel like it does. Like, a lot.)


End file.
